The Power
by Baekhyun Wife
Summary: "Pohon kehidupan kini mulai redup. jika kita tak dapat melindungi pohon kehidupan sebelum terjadinya gerhana, planet kami akan hancur. MAMA pun sudah berusaha untuk menjaga pohon kehidupan untuk sementara disana. jadi tolonglah kami, Sakura." jelas Sasuke mewakili semua teman-temannya./


**©The Power©**

**By**

**Baekhyun Wife **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul dua belas tengah malam adalah waktu bagi orang orang untuk beristirahat dari segala aktivitas yang mereka kerjakan seharian penuh. Mengingat dinegara mereka adalah salahsatu negara sibuk. Tetapi tidak untuk gadis bermarga Haruno ini. Gadis ini— atau sebut saja Sakura, tengah membereskan beberapa pakaian kedalam tas gendongnya. Oh tentu saja bukan untuk kabur dari rumah. Gadis penyuka fotografi ini tengah menyiapkan barang barangnya untuk Camping beberapa hari yang diadakan disekolahnya.

Sakura menerus mengecek barang barang takut jika ada barang yang tertinggal. Merasa jika barang barangnya sudah lengkap, sekilas melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lewat. Dia menguap sambil berjalan ke ranjangnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya, tiba tiba matanya kembali terbuka dan berteriak—

"Kyaaa! Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan satu hal yang penting.!" sakura kembali terbangun dengan meloncati ranjangnya. Ia menuju lemari dan mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya itu. Wajahnya terlihat sudah sangat kusut ingin segera tidur, tetapi mengingat benda 'Kesayangannya' yang terlupakan ia urungkan sebelum benda kesayangannya itu ketemu.

Derap langkah kaki mulai terdengar jelas menuju kamar Sakura. Dan benar saja, ada seseorang yang sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya berkali-kali. Tapi Sakura hiraukan itu. Merasa diacuhkan, orang itu mendobrak pintu kamar sakura dengan cara sedikit kasar. Suara dobrakan pintu membuat Sakura tersentak dan terjungkal dari kursi yang tengah ia naiki dan membuat dirinya mengadu kesakitan. Sedangkan orang itu yang tak lain kakak kandungnya— Haruno Sasori tengah menatap adiknya tajam meskipun matanya sudah dikelilingi lingkarang hitam.

Sasori menghampiri adik kesayangannya yang masih berada didunianya. Sakura yang masih merasakan sakit dibagian bokongnya merintih kembali ketika merasakan tarikan ditelinganya."Aduduh Sasori-nii, lepaskan telingaku~ ini sakit." sedangkan Sasori yang tidak menggubris permintaan sang adik. Bagaimana ia bisa maafkan kelakuan adiknya, ia baru saja pulang sejam yang lalu dari kerjanya karena lembur dan baru saja merasakan ranjangnya yang empuk kini malah terganggu karena suara gaduh yang timbul dari kamar Sakura.

"Kau ini, ini sudah tengah malam sakura, kenapa belum tidur juga, eh? Sekarang waktunya untuk tidur, bukan untuk bermain." geram Sasori— Sang kakak. Sakura yang masih meringis kesakitan karena jeweran sang kakak belum terlepas ditelinganya, melirik sinis sang kakak."Siapa yang main?! Aku ini sedang mencari cameraku! Yak! Cepat singkirkan tanganmu dari telingaku!" desis sakura. Sakura masih meringis. Sasori mendengus. Segera ia lepaskan jewerannya.

Sakura menggosok-gosok bekas jeweran dari Sasori, lalu melirik sinis kearah sang kakak tercinta."Dasar menyebalkan. Tidak perlu dengan menjewer bisa'kan?" gerutunya pelan tak ingin terdengar oleh Sasori yang tengah melipat tangan didadanya. Tetapi ucapannya masih terdengar oleh Sasori.

"Aku masih bisa dengar." sakura memutar bola . Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki kakak yang menyebalkan seperti Sasori. Yah— meskipun Sakura akui bahwa kakaknya sangat tampan. Bahkan membuat para gadis-gadis diluar sana memuja kakaknya yang satu ini. Bahkan seorang bibi yang berada disamping rumahnya. Jangan salah, meskipun dikelilingi lingkarang hitam disekitar matanya, ia akan tetap tampan. Ah — lupakan pembahasan tadi.

"Baiklah, Tuan muda Sa-so-ri." ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. Sasori menyipitkan matanya tak suka atas tingkah Sakura padanya. Hei— Aku lebih tua darinya. Mungkin seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasori saat ini. Sasori melangkah satu langkah yang kebeltulan jarak diantara dirinya dengan Sakura tidak terlalu jauh. Kemudian menyentil dahi lebarnya Sakura.

**CTAKK**

"Aduuh~~ kenapa kau suka sekali menyentil dahiku, eoh?!" gertaknya sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah akibat sentilan Sasori tadi. Sedangkan Sasori hanya memasang wajah datarnya."Anggap saja itu hukuman karena mengganggu tidurku. Kau tau? Aku baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang diberikan oleh atasanku dan aku baru tidur beberapa menit tadi. Dan kau malah mengganggu tidurku." kata Sasori kesal.

"Itu deritamu! Yang aku ingin bukan curhatanmu tapi kameraku!" kata Sakura tak ingin kalah. Sasori bahkan sampai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tapi ia kembali memasang wajah jengkel."Kamera bututmu ada dibawah. Ingat setelah itu kau tidur." ujar Sasori sambil menudingkan telunjuknya ke Sakura. Sakura langsung mengangguk. Sakura segera mengambil kameranya dilanatai bawah sedangkan Sasori? Kalian tau pastinya—

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya dimana orangtua mereka berdua? Ah — sejak Sakura masih berumur satu tahun, ayahnya meninggal karena sakit yang ia derita. Sedangkan ibunya pergi entak kemana. Karena Sasri adalah anak yang paling besar, sudah sepantasnya untuk melindungi adiknya.

**~XoXoXo~**

bunyi alarm didalam kamarnya tak digubris Sakura. Malah ia melempar jam weeker itu kedinding hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Baiklah sudah berapa jam weeker yang ia hancurkan untuk bulan ini? Oke oke— kembali pada Sakura yang tengah masih enak-enakan bergelung dengan selimut. Ini hari minggu, ia ingin tidur sepuasnya jika saja ia teringat kalau sekarang ia sudah terlambat untuk bangun."Kyaaa! Aku telat! Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?!" teriaknya layaknya orang gila. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tanpa membereskannya terlebih dahulu.

Menyambar handuk dengan tergesa. Menguncir rambut sebahunya asal dan segera pergi menuju kamar mandi. Saat ia melewati ruang tengah sang kakak tengah asik menonton tv dengan selembar roti dan segelas susu dimeja. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kearah Sasori.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?! Aku jadi telatkan!" teriaknya dari kamar mandi. Dari cara bicaranya yang tidak jelas bisa diktakan jika sedang menggosok giginya. Sasori yang mendengar teriakan itu malah menyahut dengan santainya."Kau nya saja tidur seperti orang mati!"

"DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"

**~XoXoXo~**

"Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus mengantarkan aku ketempat campingku!" rajuk Sakura. Ia sudah siap dengan tas yang sudah digendongannya dan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya. Poninya ia kuncir kesamping dan terlihat imut. Sasori masih cuek-cuek saja tak menanggapi Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin jengkel kepada sang kakak."Ayolah~ berkorban sedikit untuk adikmu yang manis ini~" pintanya diselipkannya kedua tangannya layaknya orang yang tengah berdoa. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar—

_"Oh ne, Hal.._" belum saja Sakura menjawab telponnya, lawan bicaranya ditelpon malah mengomel tidak jelas."_Yak, kau! Dimana kau sekarang? Bus nya sebentar lagi akan berangkat, baka__—__" _Ino — orang yang tengah menjadi lawan bicaranya ditelpon. Sakura melirik sasori sekilas."A-aku sedang diperjalanan ino. Jangan khawat—" Sakura segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

_"Cepat bodoh! Shizune-sensei sudah marah-marah! Lima belas menit kau harus sudah disini, oke? Atau kau ditinggal." _**PLIP**. bunyi sambungan telponnya telah diputus oleh Ino padahal Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu sampai terlupa kembali. Ia kembali melirik ke sofa yang menjadi tempat santai Sasori tadi, tapi HEI— dimana orangnya?! Terdengar suara deru motor yang menyala dari luar rumah. Sakura segera keluar dari rumahnya. Wajahnya berseri."Kau akan mengantarkanku?!" Sasori hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut sang adik.

"Bukan—" wajah sakura langsung merengut."Tentu saja iya. Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat naik." titah Sasori. Sakura bersorak lalu segera menaiki motor sport sang kakak. "Terimaka—Kyaaa kurangi kecepatannya!" belum sempat ia berterimakasih Sasori sudah tancap gas.

**~XoXoXo~**

Sakura menuruni motor itu dengan kaki lemas. Ia hampir terjatuh karena ulah sang kakak. Lihat rambutnya yang sudah ia tata dengan rapih kini malah rusak. Dan, dan wajahnya yang terlihat ingin membuan sesuatu dari perutnya."Kau membawa motor seperti orang kesetanan. Dasar kakak jahat." keluh Sakura yang merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Bukannya menyahut sang adik, Sasori malah memberi kalung dengan bandul lingkaran ditengahnya seperti tanduk unicorn.

Sakura menatap kalung yang berada ditangannya aneh."Kalung apa ini?".

"Jangan banyak tanya. Pakai. Kau ini cerewet sekali." sakura memakai kalung itu kelehernya. Lalu menyentuh bandulnya."Wah, bandulnya cantik—" ucap Sakura."Dalam rangka apa kau memberikanku kalung seperti ini?" lanjutnya. Sasori memasang wajah berpikir kemudian melirik adiknya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran."Anggap saja itu penggantiku selama kau disini. Sudah sana, temanmu yang cerewetnya sama denganmu itu tengah mengomel tak jelas." ujar Sasori. Sakura mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang masih santai menyandarkan tubuhnya dimotornya. Melihat Sakura menghentikan langkah dan berbalik arah, sontak Sasori menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Bye~ Sasori—" teriaknya sambil memeletkan lidah kearah Sasori. Sasori mebulatkan matanya tak terima atas panggilan Sakura kepadanya,"Yak! Sudah kubilang aku lebih tua darimu! Aku ini kakakmu!". tapi percuma saja Sakura malah asik tertawa dan perlahan menjauh. Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sang adik.

"Semoga MAMA melindungimu Saku.."

**ToBeContinued **

**makasih buat yang udah ripiyu dan ngasih saran di fic kemaren xD yah meskipun gak banyak tapi itu udah buat aku seneng :v.**

**soalnya cuma iseng-iseng aja nulis kaya ****aku masih baru, jadi maklum banyak hal-hal yang tak ku mengerti.**

******tapi aku mencoba untuk memperbaiki letak kesalahannya dimana. :D**

******Sign**

******Baekhyun Wife**

******24-04-2014 **


End file.
